Lost
by Hagane
Summary: (lantisxhikaru) AU. Lantis is a lonely, rich man's son, whiling away his life. Until a beautiful redhead enters his life.
1. Default Chapter

Lost  
by Hagane ^^\/

a/n:  funnily enough, I don't feel very happy right now. Actually it's not that funny. I'm stuck in a foreign land waiting for some giggly classmates to come back from a night of clubbing. *sigh* I don't do clubs. It's just not my thing. Especially not with the sleazy drunkards who try to hit on you. It gets really gross. But what would I know? I'm too young to club anyway. 

Oh yes. The poem. It's not very good I'm sorry but I received a good grade for it. So I thought 'what the hell'.

-o-

The rain that pours it

Frames your face and gives

An ethereal air

Likely

A being of the heavens now descended

Celestial robes donned flowing and glowing

I see

Nothing but you

An angel

Come to take me home. 

         The rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. In fact, if anything, it appeared like it was going to pour the whole night. He leaned back into the comfort of the leather chair. It was warm in the café where he was, they had the heater going at the right temperature and the hushed murmurings of the other customers were soothing to the ears. He wouldn't mind staying awhile longer. Glancing out of the window, a flash of red caught his eye. 

         He leaned forward in earnest. His eyes widened at the sight.

         Someone was out there. And that someone had red hair. And was lying face down on the pavement. 


	2. fever

Lantis stood up abruptly, nearly sloshing his steaming cup of coffee onto the maple table. His natural consideration in place, he left a large tip on the counter, nodding a quick thanks to the attendant before grabbing his coat from the rack and sprinting towards the fallen body. The rain pelted down on his shoulders and making sodden his shoes. It plastered his ebony locks to his head and ran into his eyes, but he took no heed. One thing was clear and that was to get the person safe and out of the nearly deserted street lest the occasional car run him over. 

It didn't take him long to reach her. It was a **her **he realised with wide eyes, as he scooped the petite frame into his arms, and carried her to safety. Under the cover of shelter in front of a florist's, balancing the girl precariously in his arms, Lantis fiddled around in his coat pocket for his cell phone. Barely minutes later, his chaffeur pulled up, running out to hold up an umbrella to shade him. 

Hikaru stirred in her sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt a dull throbbing pain in her head. Still, the softness of the material that surrounded her prompted her curiousity and she forced her lids open. 

A splendid sight greeted her. Beautiful tapestry hung from the bed posts and beyond, endless space, tastefully furnished with pinewood dressers, cabinets and shelves. Lovely designs scaled the walls and a single, crystalline chandelier hung from the ceiling. At the moment, it was partial darkness in the room, only the compact side light was lighted, throwing half the room into shadow. Hikaru sucked in a breath, and regretted it almost instantly as her world swirled before her. A soothing, concerned voice cut through her thoughts, "Are you all right miss?"

Startled, Hikaru glanced at the speaker. It was a young girl, dressed in workers' garments, barely older than her. Again she repeated the question, "You all right miss?" Hikaru nodded and immediately the world swarmed around her, threatening to suffocate her, and she was lost to the darkness. 

"The lil' miss seems to be running a fever. There's nothing much I can do, sir, it might be best if the doctor attends to her," the girl bowed. 

Lantis nodded and indicated for her to make the call. "Tell him to come on the instant. It's urgent."

The servant girl nodded and ran off on her errand. Lantis turned his attention back to the warm fireplace and entertained his thoughts while awaiting the doctor's arrival.

"She's got a very high fever like," commented the doctor gravely, "Never seen one like it. There also seems to be some broken ribs and internal bleeding, nothing I can't heal, but what worries me is the fever. If she doesn't break it by the morning, I'm not sure she'll make it."

All this Lantis heard and acknowledged with the slightest nod. 

"It's a good thing you called me when you did. Any later and my services would be useless. I'll be at hand if anything happens," the doctor continued, packing his equipment into his briefcase, "remember, by morning if the fever doesn't break, then it would be impossible to save her."

Lantis sat by the bedside, staring at the figure curled up in a foetal position on the bed. His eyes softened as it coughed and he reached out to pull the blanket over her tiny frame. _So fragile this child…._he thought as his fingers lingered over her. 

"Sir, would you like to retire to bed? I might take over watching her if you like," offered the servant girl from before. 

"Take a rest. You've worked hard today. I'll keep watch." Lantis answered gently. 

The girl beamed and departed, still facing Lantis. "Thank you sir, I'm very grateful."

Lantis nodded, and turned his attention back to the person on the bed. She was shivering now. 

A/n: thanks to the reviewers…sorry it took so long….real life was calling…but I think I'll take a hiatus and return to this world of fantasy…haha. 


End file.
